1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank for a motor vehicle, with a plurality of lines provided for its ventilation or for feeding fuel. The invention relates, furthermore, to two methods for the mounting of lines in a fuel tank, one of the fuel tanks being manufactured by the blowing method and the other fuel tank by assembling two moldings.
2. Description of Related Art
Present-day fuel tanks for motor vehicles are usually plastic parts of complicated shape and have a plurality of angled portions or chambers. The fuel tanks require a multiplicity of lines for ventilating them during refueling or during operation or for feeding fuel by means of suction jet pumps between the various chambers. The lines are laid partly within the fuel tank and partly, to make mounting simpler, on the outside of the fuel tank and are fastened permanently.
One disadvantage of the known fuel tanks is that the fastening of the lines to the inside of the wall of the fuel tank is highly complex or, in the case of fuel tanks of particularly complicated shape, is often not possible. In practice, this problem is overcome, by first leading the lines outward and at other points leading them back into the fuel tank again. As a result of this, however, the fuel tank is complicated to mount because of the multiplicity of parts and has a large number of sealing points. Fuel vapors may escape through the sealing points. Furthermore, for example, if the motor vehicle is in an accident, the lines may break off from the fuel tank.